


Fire and Ice

by timeheist



Category: Altador Cup, Neopets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Moltarans through and through, and painted magma, which meant that determined as they were to win the Altador Cup, the sheer number of goals that they were scoring with ice yooyus before someone else could think to take away the burden was starting to take its toll. Aldric knew that Tulah was strong, and would no doubt turn him away if he asked if she was okay, but that didn't necessarily mean she would refuse a hot drink and a night by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heaven's above. I wrote Neopets fanfiction. You know you've been playing too much YYB and it's late at night when this idea pops into your head... I hope you enjoyed it, if you've gotten this far.

Aldric pinched the bridge of his nose with warm fingertips, looking over the arch of his whiskers at the beautiful (and sulking) acara in front of him and wondering what exactly he had done to deserve her. And what exactly he had done to deserve her stubbornness. One was the best thing in his life after the game and the other was the literal bane of his existence. He released his nose soon, wincing, but he didn’t take his gaze from Tulah, who had her arms folded across her chest and was pouting lightly at him. Over her shoulder, he could see that the heating in her hotel room had been turned up to maximum, and she was still uncomfortable.

They were Moltarans through and through, and thus painted magma, which meant that determined as they were to win the Altador Cup, the sheer number of goals that they were scoring with ice yooyus before someone else could think to take away the burden was starting to take its toll. Aldric’s paws were killing him. And his toes, where he’d run into the frozen Kiko Lake goalkeeper scoring a particularly impressive shot. The cheering of the crowds – and that one perpetual blue techo, whose screams could be heard over everything else – had almost made up for the pain. The problem lay in that he was still limping slightly, and there was a fifty fifty chance as he saw it that he would still be limping tomorrow morning when the next day’s matches started. The rest of the team had come off lightly – he’d already checked on them – but Tulah had been strangely quiet all thought dinner.

It had taken him almost an hour to limp around Altador and find where she was hiding. He knew that she was strong, and would no doubt turn him away if he asked if she was okay, but that didn't necessarily mean she would refuse a hot drink and a night by the fire, if only for old time’s sake. With the competition so hectic, he hadn’t been able to spend nearly enough time with his friends, and what felt like absolutely no time at all with the girlfriend who had joined the team with him. He hoped to remedy that fact, and also help her out with the pain that he knew she had to be feeling too; he had been playing yooyu ball longer than she had, and had almost started to get used to the burn, the hiss of evaporating water, and the similar hiss of sympathy from the icy petpet. She hadn’t.

Taking a hesitant step forward Aldric hovered with his arm around Tulah’s shoulder, checking that she was okay with the contact. When she just nodded he smiled, nuzzling into her neck and letting his tail wave across her shoulders fondly as he settled into place against her side. Tulah growled lightly, before closing her eyes and resting her cheek against one of his floppy ears.

“Alright.” Aldric put his loose hand to his chest, miming a heart attack, and she thumped him across the shoulder with the unfrozen back of her hand. “Git. I can still change my mind.”

“Don’t make me pull rank on you.”

Tulah turned, stood up on the tips of her toes, and kissed Aldric square on the top of his nose.

“Don’t even think about it, hot stuff.”


End file.
